


Our differences

by Yearning4that1person (Howl73)



Series: How do you show care [1]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howl73/pseuds/Yearning4that1person
Summary: Souichi and Tetsuhiro have different approaches to showing care and making decisions. Their friends discuss their observation/perception of how the couple work out their differences
Relationships: Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi
Series: How do you show care [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122455
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Through the eyes of our near and dear

To say Isogai's inquisitiveness was spurred is an understatement. First there was the weekly call with Kurokawa in which he mentioned Souichi calling Tomoe to ask how he reciprocates Kurokawa's care and how they manage their finances together. Then Kanako called to say that Souchi and Tetsuhiro visited to bring her copies of school pictures lost in the fire and that Souichi who never wore jewellery now has one around his neck! 

Isogai promptly arranged a business travel and went to investigate. He afterall has a bet with Hirohito on whether Souichi will ever say the three words to Morinaga ever.  
Souichi fascinated him as much as Doremon did when he was a kid. Though Morinaga tends to be possessive of his senpai and is likely to be hostile he decided to go stay at their apartment to observe the pair at close quarters. Maybe a wedge will help clarify feelings if they are strong enough?  
*

Kuze San meanwhile was trying to get Kamiki's attention by waving a bet in front of him . The subject was the conundrum that was Tetusuhiro Morinaga . That guy is a meticulous worker, quick to grasp and come up with innovative ideas to solve any obstacle. He was pretty popular with his coworkers too and hence Kamiki thought he is ideal recommendation for the rare to come year long advanced training abroad. But instead of jumping at the chance Morinaga seemed unwilling. Kuze betting that Morinaga cannot be tempted to go far from Nagoya made him feel irritated for some reason. Why would a young peron who worked hard to get where he is in his career not want to progress further in it?!

Then while looking for the store key in Morinaga's desk he came across weird keepsakes - empty pharmacy cover, his university lab instruction post-its with messy handwriting, men's belt that was too small to be Morniga's, cut-hair that was long with a worn hair-tie (??!). Kamiki owed to find a way to send Morinaga , it might help settle his distractions ,maybe? He preferred his team to be focused on work.  
*

Matsuda San wasn't surprised to receive a call from Morinaga. He called now and then but him requesting she deliver some home cooked food for Souichi kun is new. She is happy though that there is someone who keeps track and worries about Souichi kun who had to shoulder looking after his siblings from a very young age. Always polite, very careful not to lean on anyone, Souichi's only passion seemed to be his research. When that boy would wake up to go after having a family of his own at this rate? Who will look out for him when Morinaga settles down, now that he has a job with a good company?

When Kanako heard Morinaga is making sure her Nii chan's is fed healthy food even from far away she couldn't help tell Matsuda san about their visit after collecting all the school photos. They both recollected how their dont-care-about-sentiments-souichi is becoming more soft, well groomed man under the influence of Morinaga. 

*  
"Tetasuhiro seems to be having something on his mind", Kunhiro mused aloud to Misaki resting on his lap. "I bet it's related to that Senpai of his" smiled Misaki. They both know with his fierce loyalty Tetsuhiro would worry over things on his own. It's in hindsight they both realized the way Tetsuhiro tends to care for his loved ones - never demanding, always being considerate of their feelings and taking any blame to himself. 

Misaki thought he hadn't come across anyone who had a more opposing personality in couples. Tetsuhiro's lover came across as harsh unfeeling tyrant who didn't pull any punches. He disliked Misaki on sight but apparently not because of jealousy. Would he ever put Tetsuhiro's feelings first? 

Kunhiro interrupted his thoughts saying "in all our conversations I got the impression that Tetsuhiro thinks and decides as a unit with his Souichi San. He sounds more like a married person. After all the things he went through I am happy he found someone with whom he feels such bonding..we have all been never there for him. I hope Souichi will be there always for my brother"

"Yes, I think being by his side is what gives meaning to Tetsuhiro" agreed Misaki

*  
Yammaguchi waved Tadokoro and Miharu to join him at his table in the canteen hoping to catch up amongst the busy thesis submisson season. They looked harried. He had been asked by Morinaga to give him daily reports of Souichi senpai and asked illogical questions like " did senpai eat lunch today" and "what time did he go home" to "how is his thesis coming along". But with the carrot of helping him with job search post graduation Yammaguchi decided to cooperate with his masochist friend Morinaga who is unable to leave his university persona behind.

Miharu looked at Tadokoro and said " don't you think senpai has been down this whole week? Usually he is more groomed and happy after a weekend. I think with his graduation coming closer he must be depressed about leaving huh?" .  
"Hmm..I thought he looked tired after  
weekends though less irritable. He is smoking his usual, I don't see why he seemed depressed to you. He did keep looking at his phone though and called me Morinaga while helping with my thesis. May be he is missing having him around eh?"

"Oh, then is his thesis going well for him to have time to help you with yours" queried Yammaguchi. "Ah, that, senpai is kind that way, he will help if he can even when he is buried with his work. But come to think of it, we didn't get yelled at all this week. May be Miharu is right to say senpai is feeling down" 

They all silently finished eating while wondering why the tyrant of their department who is a brilliant researcher would be feeling down?!  
*

Hiroto served the umpteenth cocktail to Isogai who felt he had a new insight into Souichi and was adamant in dissecting it with him. He shared about looking up a friend he had in S pharmaceutical who happened to know about Morinaga and his nagoya based love. Ofcourse Isogai has gleaned the information about the hard to come by abroad opportunity that Morinaga doesn't seem to have shared with Souichi yet.

Hiroto's opinion on it was, it was not because Morinaga was hiding it from Souichi but because he doesn't want to add burden when his senpai is under stress with graduation. Isogai felt it was because Morinaga is insecure that Souichi will ask him to go irrespective of the long separation. Hiroto had to agree recollecting that the cold senpai never seemed needy and it was Morinaga who was always scheming ways to seduce him to his ways.

Isogai then wondered aloud as to why Kuze san said that Morinaga is much loved and why Souichi is down to the extent of not even kicking him out. How will these two opposite personalities deal with this decision that could lead to a long separation. Hiroto felt Morinaga will decide to stay with senpai even if it meant giving up his job. 

Hiroto remembered to call out to Isogai as he paid the bill not to meddle and to trust in their bond.  
*


	2. I will strive to keep you in my eyes forever..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they have different ways of showing care and deciding together is still a long way, the hearts of Tetsuhiro and Souichi are harmonious in their wish to be beside each other, looking out for the other. What do differences matter when we hold each other in our eyes and we end up acting together wordlessly. Happy Valentines

Morinaga was surprised to see the overseas number calling. Of course it was Soujini Sama, senpai's father calling after receiving a customized desk calendar printed with his kids school photos and birthdays marked as a new year gift from Morinaga. Soujini Sama was so touched that the-person-who-only-emails-his-kids made time to make an international call to convey his appreciation. After a few minutes of talking he said "now that we are talking, Kanako emailed saying you have a job now with S Pharma. I am not surprised that you still share the house with Souichi even if your work location is outside. Souichi kun always kept his loved ones close and keeps an eye on them however busy he is. He sounds harsh but he is very protective and jumps in without thinking into any situation to ensure they can flourish - very much like my wife."

Tetsuhiro had goosebumps on hearing that. He remembered Senpai who threatened Kurokawa when his brother moved in with him and the fisticuffs he had with his own brother Kunhiro. He knew Souichi paid attention to know when he felt down and acted to pull his spirits up. The way his senpai showed care was very different from himself. 

Tetsuhiro always paid attention not to be a burden to his loved ones and be as supportive and thoughtful as he can for them. Souichi just acted to remove anything that causes discomfort to those precious to him - he didn't overthink or plan his reactions and never cared to get along with people for the sake of it. While Tetushiro judged the care based on thougfulness showed his Senpai took note only of actions and didn't take time to think through motivations and intentions behind those actions. May be the world is more black and white for his Senpai. 

So, would senpai understand why he had not yet discussed the training opportunity overseas and his reasoning for not taking it up? To be honest, he was scared that he would ask him to go saying 1 year of separation is nothing. But he would die not knowing how well senpai is. Even now on top of visiting weekends to be with him, he hounds his university friends and even the convenience store owner and Matsuda sama to ensure he is eating and sleeping well and not smoking too much. Senpai, if he came to know would be livid. Ah, then I will have to seduce him to make him forget his anger , thought Tetsuhiro , who had a one track mind from the time he had his first glimpse of Souichi

*  
Tomoe and Kanako were the first to login to the zoom call. They were curious as to why their Nii chan who must be busy with his final thesis defense has asked for a family call and what could be the important update. Kanako concern etching her face told Tomoe about Isogai hinting that Morinaga might leave the country for work and she was worried about how it will affect their brother (who lost his appetite and weight when he had a disagreement with Morinaga before and lived apart from him for 2 weeks). Tomoe found it hard to believe that their invincible brother can be that sensitive. As they were discussing ways to be supportive Soujini sama joined and exclaimed about his latest research breakthrough and then asked over their health. 

Souichi was uncharacteristically solemn when he joined and shared the news that his thesis defense went well. Tomoe ventured to ask whether and where he is planning to continue his field of research. "That is what I wanted to discuss. I have found a few suitable openings" said Souichi dropping this bomb further "and where I will go, I want to decide based on Tetsuhiro". His family looked at him surprised and speechless for a few moments.

For Kanako, their brother considering the wishes of Morinaga to decide his career move felt like a new level up in his relationship. Tomoe felt speechless that another person could weigh in on his brother's decision. For Souijini it came as no surprise and felt natural. His wife kept him involved with everything going on on her life when she lived - her presence lingered with him even now. 

So just like that with Souichi's action Tetushiro got established as family in their midst.

*

Tetsuhiro was feeling contented with life at this moment. His arms were around Senpai, his back against the headboard of his bed, nose buried in Senpai"s sweet smelling silken hair thay flowed down his naked chest , gazing tenderly at the dozing souichi in the afterglow of dopomine rush. Its good that there wasnt a single cigarette from the valentine dinner through the walk home and now almost past midnight - senpai has seriously listened to his nagging, thought Tetsuhiro fondly

" What are you smiling about" asked Souichi adjusting within the tight hold to look back . " I was thinking about the lease that we should remember to extend Senpai. I heard that the department head had a new research grant that he was looking for you to discuss with."  
"How do you keep up with such news ! Anyways it all depends on you. Don't you have something to tell me" enquired Souichi amiably.

Ice slid down Tetushiro's spine as he answered " what , where ..why. , It depends on me? I am happy to continue weekend commute until they approve my transfer here Senpai. You want to continue in the university eh?"

" Silly, I can follow you now to keep an eye on. With my doctorate done i have an offer to teach at Hammatsu if you wish or do a fellowship in the USA in a university near your training location or" , when Morniga interruped hastily " you mean you will be with me where ever I go? I dont have to go alone?".

"Baka, ofcourse ofcourse. How can I let you runaway. I will be beside you, you need a home to come back to eh? And you told me often enough that where I am is what you consider as home?"

Morinaga felt the rapture to his toes. His heart soared as he set about kissing and licking souichi sensless who kicked and screamed "when will you learn to discuss with me before making decisions and jumping to conclusions on your own, holding senseless burdens huh? Why are you doing this now when we are talking, stupid" all words fell into deaf ears and souichi's grumbling words ceased soon as he got pulled into the world of pleasure.

They plan to keep their eyes trained on each other , as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all show care differently, our understanding of what is important differs, but isn't love about reaching and yearning for the same things together whatever may be our reasoning? Please comment your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while wondering how two people who care about each other but have very different approaches appear in the eyes of their near and dear  
> It's a long wait for an update on this favourite manga


End file.
